The present invention relates to switchplates and switch covers and, more particularly, to a surface mounted switchplate having a removable toggle cover for use as an auxiliary switching means with a prior art toggle switch unit.
Prior art toggle switches are normally mounted to surfaces into which the terminal block of the switch can be embedded or countersunk leaving the toggle portion exposed for switch operation. Generally, there is no difficulty in mounting such a switch providing there is sufficient depth or thickness of substrate beneath the mounting surface. Cabinetry and normal residential walls provide sufficient depth or thickness to facilitate the mounting of a switch in a suitable aperture below the surface. This is not the case in some recreational vehicles or some marine applications where wall thicknesses are often measured at less than xc2xd Where walls are thin, it is impossible to cut an aperture large enough to accommodate the pendant terminal portion without cutting a hole completely through the wall.
In the recreational vehicle industry, wiring and switching can often be concealed beneath or within wall surfaces but such mounting is restricted to thicker areas such as the dashboard fascia. The present invention provides a simple surface mounted switch using regular prior art toggles and which does not require wall or surface thickness into which to recess the terminal block.
The invention provides a receptacle into which a toggle switch such as one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,745 issued to Marsilio and O""Bryan Dec. 5th 1978 is inserted. Such toggle switches have an upper side movable switch and a lower side pendulous terminal set. The present invention completely encloses the terminal set while providing an auxiliary moveable cover mounted on pivot shafts which, when rocked back and forth acts upon the toggle switch to open and close the electrical circuit.
Provision of the oscillating cover allows for more convenient switching than does the toggle switch alone because it provides a larger surface for the hand to find in the dark, for example, and makes switching possible by simply brushing the hand over the cover instead of having to search for a small toggle switch to activate with the fingers.
The main body of the invention switch plate is attached directly upon the wall surface providing thereby an attachment means into which the toggle switch is inserted. The invention further provides an aperture of such dimension as to exactly accommodate a plurality of flexible molded plastic protrusions on each side of the toggle switch. These protrusions are designed to flex inwardly as the toggle switch is inserted into the switchplate body and to thereafter regain enough of their original shape to provide an interference with the inner walls of the baseplate aperture and to thereby secure the toggle in place. This process provides a simple and secure means for attaching the toggle to the baseplate. Assembly of the unit is completed by snapping the cover portion of the baseplate, over the toggle switch. The cover is provided with a pair of semicircular notches placed on opposite sides of the cover to provide a female portion of a pivot means, the baseplate itself provides a pair of semi circular male mounts of similar diameter to the holes in the cover plate. When the cover is offered up to the baseplate, the male and female portions of the pivot means become removeably attached and provide thereby the desired rocking motion necessary to activate the toggle switch beneath.
Having in mind the foregoing, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a surface mounting means for a toggle switch that will allow the toggle switch to be safely and securely mounted on a wall.
It is a further and important object of the invention to make the entire unit simple to assemble/disassemble and yet provide suitable and reasonable protection against tampering or accidental exposure to electrical components.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a larger, more convenient switch for access by the physically disadvantaged or for easier access in diminished light.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a baseplate which can accommodate multiple toggle switches and circuits and to provide same in a variety of popular colors and sizes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a baseplate which can be mounted without marring the wall and which is raised to allow room in the wall for termination.
It is a further object of the invention to accommodate a variety of toggle switches of different style, shape and capacity.